For a wireless headphone, its wires in the middle are replaced by radio waves. Audio signals are connected from an audio outlet of computer to a transmitting end, and then transmitted by the transmitting end to the headphone through radio wave. The receiving end is equivalent to a radio. A traditional wireless headphone antenna is hidden on a printed circuit board (PCB) in the casing, which not only affects the wireless headphone in receiving signal, but also weakens the aesthetics of the wireless headphone. Moreover, the headphone antenna occupies most of the space on the PCB.
Utility Model Content
The utility model is intended to solve technical problems and overcome existing drawbacks by providing a headphone that transmits and receives signals through a feed plate antenna with an L-shaped probe. It may render different geometric shapes with respect to different designs, and its different characteristic designs may support multiple frequency bands, providing high directivity, so that the headphone product itself transmits and receives signals better. In addition, the antenna can be made part of the appearance, which enables the headphone product itself transmit and receive signals better. As a result, the PCB has more space for circuit design because the antenna has become a part of the appearance, which effectively solves the problem in the background of the invention.
In order to solve the above technical problem, the utility model provides the following technical scheme:
The utility model provides a headphone transmitting and receiving signals through a feed plate antenna with an L-shaped probe, comprising a wireless circuit board, a panel, a probe, a plate and a PCB. The bottom of the said PCB is provided with a wireless circuit board, the said PCB is electrically connected to the probe, the top of the said PCB is provided with a panel, and the other end of the said probe is electromagnetically coupled with the plate.
As a preferred technical scheme of the utility model, the said probe has an L shape.
As a preferred technical scheme of the utility model, the headphone further includes a casing, and the said plate is fixed to the upper part of the casing.
As a preferred technical scheme of the utility model, the said wireless circuit board, panel, probe, plate, and PCB are all fixed inside the casing.
The utility model achieves a beneficial effect that the headphone transmitting and receiving signals through a feed plate antenna with a L-shaped probe may render different geometric shapes with respect to different designs, and its different characteristic designs support multiple frequency bands, providing high directivity, so that the headphone product itself transmits and receives signals better. In addition, the antenna can be made part of the appearance, which enables the headphone product itself to transmit and receive signals better. As a result, the PCB has more space for circuit design because the antenna has become a part of the appearance.